Himawari
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: Bolt pernah bilang kalau dia memiliki dua bunga yang sangat dia sayangi. Lavender dan Matahari. Dan mulai sekarang sepertinya aku juga punya dua bunga yang aku sukai. Lili dan Himawari/Nii-san/INOJIN! Kau akan mati!/Teen-Chara/OneShoot/DLDR!


**Himawari**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated K+**

**Main Chara : Inojin Y. & Himawari U.**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Ngasal, Gaje, Teen-Chara, Typo, etc.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading. Minna! ^^**

**.**

Himawari duduk di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang sekolah barunya. Meluruskan kaki dan mengelap keringat di pelipis dengan punggung tangannya. Hari pertamanya mengikuti masa orientasi siswa sebagai siswa baru di Konoha Senior High School benar-benar melelahkan dan..

"Menyebalkan!" Himawari menggerutu, ia teringat kejadian tadi ketika ia disuruh maju ke depan lapangan dan diperintahkan untuk menyanyi oleh senpai-senpai barunya.

"Aku pasti terlihat bodoh." Himawari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Itu adalah pengalaman yang masuk dalam daftar harus segera dilupakan, yang biasanya justru sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Onii-san!" Himawari menggeram. Kakaknya –Bolt yang juga menjadi panitia, bukannya menolong adiknya atau apa, dia tadi malah terlihat menikmatinya. Sialan.

"Awas saja, akan aku adukan sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san!" Himawari menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya tak berbuat apa-apa. Diakan ketua osisnya, pasti mudah membuat senpai-senpai lain menuruti perintah.. –nya. Perintah Bolt. Perintah kakaknya.. Ah, Pasti ini..

"Ah.. Kuso!" Bagaimana bisa dia baru sadar kalau ini semua pasti ulah Bolt. Ya, pasti Bolt –kakaknya. Pantas saja ketika tadi dia memasang wajah memelas sambil menatap Bolt, pemuda pirang itu justru membuang muka seolah tak melihatnya. Ah, Bolt memang suka sekali mengerjai Himawari.

"Aku adukan sekarang saja sama Tou-san." Himawari merogoh saku roknya untuk mengambil _handphone._

"Inojin.. Tunggu.. Kumohon, A-aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Eh?" Himawari yang sudah bersiap menelpon ayahnya, menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika ia mendengar suara gadis yang seperti menahan tangis di belakangnya. Penasaran, Himawari beringsut dari duduknya, melihat kebalik pohon yang menjadi sandarannya.

* * *

><p>Himawari terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Didepannya seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat tengah memeluk seorang pria. Himawari tak tau siapa pria itu, karena dia membelakangi Himawari. Tapi dari sebuah tanda di lengan kirinya, Himawari tau kalau dia salah satu dari panitia mos.<p>

"Inojin, kumohon.." Gadis berambut ikal itu memeluk pemuda itu makin erat.

"Ayolah Sara, aku minta maaf." Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Inojin berusaha melepas pelukan gadis itu, tapi nyatanya gagal karena gadis itu makin erat memeluknya. Bisa saja sih dia melepasnya paksa, tapi tidak mungkin kan dia melakukan kekerasan.

"Ck.." Pemuda itu mendecak sebal, ini sungguh merepotkan. Dia melihat sekitarnya, mencari bantuan temannya untuk menjauhkan gadis di pelukannya ini. Sayangnya nihil.

Dan ketika pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata biru Himawari.

"Ha, Astaga!" Kaget. Cepat-cepat Himawari menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pohon.

Inojin hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, menyeringai sih lebih tepatnya.

"Sara, aku sudah punya pacar."

"Bohong! Aku tau kau belum punya pacar."

Himawari yang mendengar percakapan mereka, kembali melihat kebelakang pohon. Mengintip. Niat awalnya untuk kabur karena sudah ketahuan ia urungkan. Himawari penasaran. Biasanya kan adegan seperti itu hanya ada di drama-drama yang biasa ia tonton, dan sekarang ada di depan matanya, jadi ia ingin tahu saja. Kekanakan memang.

"Kau tahu, pacarku sekarang sedang melihat kearah kita. Dia bisa marah nanti."

Himawari melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain mereka bertiga. Jadi pacar pemuda pirang itu dimana?.

Sara melepas pelukannya, menatap Inojin tak percaya.

Dalam hati, Inojin menghembuskan napas lega. "Dia ada dibelakangku, bersembunyi di balik pohon."

Himawari segera menoleh kebelakannya. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" Gumam Himawari.

Sara melihat ke belakang Inojin. Dan yang ia lihat Himawari yang sepertinya tengah mencari-cari seseorang di belakangnya sendiri.

"Dia pacarmu, murid baru itu?" Sara menatap Inojin yang tersenyum kearahnya tak percaya. Inojin, dia pasti sedang berbohong.

Pacar? Siapa yang pacar siapa?. Himawari memandang bingung dua orang di depannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan cara berbeda, yang satu sinis dan yang satunya, entahlah apa maksud dari pandangan pemuda itu. Himawari tak tahu.

"Siapa namanya?" Sara tersenyum meremehkan kearah Inojin. Ia yakin pemuda itu pasti tak tahu, karena dia sebenarnya hanya berbohong.

"Himawari."

Himawari membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Eh..?" Karena terlalu terkejut Himawari tak sadar kalau di depannya sudah ada Sara. Sejak kapan?

Dengan kasar ia membalikan papan nama milik Himawari yang dikalungkan dilehernya, kebetulan papan namanya tadi menghadap kebelakang.

'_Uzumaki Himawari'_

Sara tampak syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi Inojin, dia tidak bohong? Gadis berambut ikal itu memandang benci Himawari dan berbalik berjalan ke arah Inojin.

"Kau!,"

**Plak**

Himawari menutup mulutnya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis itu menerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Sedangkan Inojin, dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi kirinya dan menghampiri Himawari.

* * *

><p>"Jadi namamu Himawari?" Himawari mengangguk. Kedua tangannya masih menutupi mulutnya. Masih syok. Semoga saja dia tidak terkena serangan jantung karena kaget yang berulangkali dalam jangka waktu yang singkat.<p>

"I-iya," Jawabnya. Inojin tersenyum. Dan karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat membuat Himawari dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih jelas. Tampan. Adalah kata yang dipikirkan Himawari sekarang.

"D-dari mana senpai tahu namaku?" Tanya Himawari. Seingatnya ia baru pertama bertemu dengan senpai ini dan tadi papan namanya juga tertutup.

"Aku hanya ngasal saja." Ngasal? Yang benar saja. Kenapa 'ngasalnya' bisa tepat begitu.

"Aku melihat pita rambutmu," Himawari memegang pita rambutnya yang berbentuk bunga matahari.

"Oh.." Himawari mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Eh.." Himawari terperangah ketika sebuah tangan memegang pipinya, mengelus dua tanda di pipinya yang di warisi ayahnya.

"Tapi sepertinya, aku juga sudah tahu sebelumnya tentang kamu," Inojin tersenyum, membuat Himawari merona. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit merunduk sehingga wajahnya kini tepat dihadapan Himawari.

"Kau pasti adik Bolt kan?" Gadis yang wajahnya sudah hampir sewarna dengan mobil pemadam kebakaran itu mengangguk.

"Bolt pernah bilang kalau dia memiliki dua bunga yang sangat dia sayangi. Lavender dan Matahari." Bolt? Kakaknya Bolt bilang begitu? Benarkah? Himawari sedikit sulit untuk percaya.

Dua mata biru itu saling bertatapan. Inojin tersenyum. "Dan mulai sekarang sepertinya aku juga punya dua bunga yang aku sukai. Lili dan Himawari."

Detik berikutnya, Himawari dapat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang mengenai pipinya. Ia tertegun, kepalanya kosong.

Inojin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Himawari. "Yoo, Himawari-Chan kurasa aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, aku pasti akan menemuimu." Inojin berjalan cepat hampir berlari melihat seseorang yang sepertinya akan mengamuk karena ulahnya

Himawari terdiam. Tadi itu apa? Senpai itu mencuimnya, ya? Tidak, pasti dia tadi cuma berhalusinasi. Dengan tangan bergetar, Himawari memegangi pipinya.

"HOIII INOJIN KAU MAU LARI KEMANA! DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Himawari mengerjapkan matanya melihat Bolt yang sudah berlari ke arahnya. Ada apa?.

"BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM ADIKKU!" Mencium? Jadi dia benar-benar dicium senpai itu? Sungguh?

"Nii-san.."

Brukk.

"Eh,?!" Bolt yang ternyata sudah di depan Himawari menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh.

"Haaa.. Astaga Himawari!" Bolt yang panik segera menggendong Himawari yang pingsan dengan wajah memerah.

"Hoii, Hima-chan bangunlah!"

"INOJIN! Kau akan mati!"

"Lihat saja nanti!" Geram Bolt.

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

Author's Note : Karena sebuah pic yang memperlihatkan Inojin dan Himawari versi remaja, saya jadi kepengin buat fic mereka yang versi high school. Dan.. ya, beginilah hasilnya. Hehehe.. maaf kalau gaje, namanya juga masih belajar. Harap maklum ya ^^

Saya harap reader yang udah baca fic ini mau meninggalkan jejaknya di kolom review. Kritik dan saran dari kalian semua sangat dibutuhkan buat author newbie kaya saya ini.

Arigatou ^^

Jakarta, 10 Januari 2015

Salam, Mey Lv


End file.
